Un sceau sur tes lèvres
by Rajhna
Summary: Je vais y laisser ma marque comme toujours. Mais pas sur ton épaule… sur tes lèvres. Orochimaru & Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Un sceau sur tes lèvres.**

**Résumé** : Je vais y laisser ma marque comme toujours. Mais pas sur ton épaule… sur tes lèvres. Oruchimaru & Hinata

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**NDA **: J'ai voulu essayer une fic Naruto et j'ai pris le personnage de Orushimaru (celui que je déteste. Alors vous allez dire qu'il est vieux mais avec toutes les techniques noires qu'il connaît, il a réussit à se rajeunir, dans cette fic.) et Hinata (celle que j'aime). Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**Chapitre 1 : Le sceau.**

« Je perds trop confiance en moi. Neji Kun me le dis tous les jours. Il a cette habitude de me rappeler qu'il m'a fait perdre en moins de deux, mais je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait. Kiba Kun, Shino Kun et Naruto Kun, eux, ils ont vu mes efforts et combien j'ai essayé de le battre. Mais tout le monde le sait bien, Neji Kun est imbattable. Sauf bien sûr Naruto Kun, il a été formidable d'après ce que les autres disent. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'ai un mal de cœur à ce moment-là. A cause de moi Kiba Kun n'a pas vu le match. »

Hinata se prit la tête entre les mains.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau pour tous. Mon père qui voit que je suis plus faible que ma petite sœur, Naruto Kun qui ne me regarde pas Kiba Kun … »

Elle secoua sa tête avant de rentrer chez elle où les entraînements de Neji avec son père devenaient habituelles. Son père avait consentit à l'entraîner pour se faire pardonner du passé mais elle … elle personne ne l'aidait.

Finalement elle rentra dans sa chambre et se mit à s'entraîner.

« Un jour…(elle donne un bon coup dans le vide), un jour … je deviendrais aussi forte que Neji kun … »

Tard le soir, Hinata s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit son père crier dans le salon. Hinata qui ne voulut pas y entrer de peur d'énerver son père, se contenta d'écouter aux portes.

'Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu entrer dans le village sans être vu mais je peux vous assurer que la cinquième Hokage le saura bien vite.'

'Tu parles de ma bonne vieille collègue Tsunade ? Même elle ne pourra rien faire. En revanche …'

Hinata cria de douleur en voyant le visage de Oruchimaru apparaître devant elle.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

'Hinata', s'écria son père.

'Hinata', souffla Oruchimaru.

Le corps de Oruchimaru était toujours devant son père, mais sa tête était devant Hinata. (Il a rallongé son cou).

Hinata était prête à sortir son kunaï que Orushimaru mit sa main sur la gorge de son père. Le cri déchirant de son père l'arrêta dans ses gestes.

'Mmmmm…'

'Lâchez mon père', murmura t-elle en le suppliant.

Mais comme Orushimaru observait Hinata, son père donna un de ses coups dont il avait le secret sur le corps de Orushimaru. Sa tête revint sur ses épaules.

'Hinata vas t'en.'

En temps normal, Hinata aurait obéit mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Oushimaru l'avait comme paralysée.

« Ses yeux … ses yeux n'étaient pas normal, se tenta t-elle de dire, ils avaient … ils …ils m'ont pétrifiés sur place, … »

'Hinata, vas t-en….'

La voix de son père semblait lointaine. Elle grelottait de froid et n'arrivait plus à bouger aucun membre.

'Hinata …'

« La lutte de son père … son père essayait de se battre, et encore une fois elle était la cause de cette lutte, son père tentait de la sauver, mais elle n'y arrivait pas …comme une faible. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? «

Soudain elle entendit distinctement son père qui la suppliait de se sauver, qui demandait à Orushimru de l'épargner.

Se reprenant, Hinata courut à une grande vitesse.

Entendant Hinata s'enfuir, Orushimaru lança un Kunaï mais Hinata se baissa et il atterrit sur le mur d'en face.

Elle poursuit sa route, en courrant à travers un couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les airs lorsqu'une main la plaqua sur le mur où était encore le Kunaï. Elle dériva sa tête de justesse pour éviter de se prendre le Kunaï en pleine figure.

'Tes gestes sont délicats', dit-il une voix sifflante derrière son dos.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Orushimaru.

'Tes réflexes sont parfaits', ajouta t-il.

Hinata se surprit à penser qu'il mentait vu que les autres avaient toujours pensé qu'elle était nulle.

Il la retourna bien vite, la toisant du regard, mais là elle ne fut pas paralysée comme la première fois, il se contenta d'observer son visage, son épaule, son cou…

'J'aimerais te tuer comme je viens d'en finir avec ton père … mais … je voudrais que tu vives pour leur dire que je suis de retour….Mais avant de partir j'aimerai y laisser une marque de ma venue …'

Hinata déglutit. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de sceau maudit sur l'épaule.

'Je vais y laisser ma marque comme toujours. Mais pas sur ton épaule… sur tes lèvres.'

Il attira le corps de Hinata contre lui, et posa ses lèvres férocement sur celle de Hinata qui ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'il disait. Le baiser n'était pas passionné, ni rempli d'amour et de plaisir, il faisait l'effet d'une bataille prochaine, d'une lutte contre soi, d'une haine indéfinissable.

Lorsqu'il rompit enfin le baiser, il lui caressa la joue en murmurant :

'Bientôt, tu viendras me rejoindre …'


	2. Chapter 2

Les RAR

Wish : Oui je sais que Oroshimaru est sensé mordre pour laisser une marque mais là ce n'est pas la meme chose en quelque sorte !Et comme tu le dis lui et ses idées tordus alors voilà ce que ça donne !mais tu comprendras plus tard les effets que ça fait ! Ouais j'ai voulu changé des autres, un Oroshimaru je n'en ai jamais vu ou peut-être que je n'ai pas fait attention, alors voilà et comme Hinata est ma préférée !en tout cas merci pour la review !

Jiyaie : Ouais c'est vrai que ça a du te faire quelque chose de voir ce couple (sourire) ! je suis contente que le couple te plaît, moi Oroshimaru je l'aime pas mais il peut-être intéressant des fois lol !

Mareva : Merci pour la review, moi aussi je n'ai jamais pensé déjà écrire une fic Naruto et prendre comme premier personnage Oroshimaru !en tout cas j'espère que vous allez l'aimer mais c'est le même que dans le manga mais bon

CordonsBleu : ton pseudo est amusant Alors comme ça tu aimes Oroshimaru ? ah bah je suis contente de l'apprendre ! Pour vous je mets le chapitre 2 et 3 comme ça au moins c'est pas court !

Comme CordonsBleu trouvait le chapitre 1 court et que les autres sont aussi court, je mets deux chapitres !

**Chapitre 2 : Les doutes de Tsunade.**

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se retrouva dans une chambre de l'Hôpital de Konoha.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se rappeler exactement ce qu'elle faisait ici et qui pouvait l'avoir amener.

« _Père_ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait de dire ceci à voix haute et les occupants de la salle la dévisagèrent : Tsunade Sama, Naruto Kun, Kiba Kun, Neji Kun et Sakura Chan.

'Hinata, nous sommes vraiment désolés…' commença Tsunade.

Hinata ne voulait rien entendre, elle savait qu'ils allaient lui annoncer la mort de son père.

'Que s'est-il passé ? '

'Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?' coupa Hinata.

'Kiba et moi étions venus chercher Neji pour une nouvelle mission, et c'est là que nous avons trouvé ton père… plus tard, on te retrouvait inconsciente dans le couloir', répondit Naruto.

'As-tu vu qui s'en est pris à ton père ?' demanda nerveusement Neji.

'Oroshimaru Sama', murmura Hinata.

Tous sursautèrent.

'Oroshimaru', répéta Tsunade.

'Tsss cet enfoiré' dit alors Naruto.

' Je n'ai rien pu faire Naruto Kun… comme toujours….'

'Hinata … que s'est-il passé ?' demanda Naruto surpris qu'elle ait prononcé son prénom.

'Je n'arrivais pas à dormir …

« _Hinata se rappela alors comment elle avait essayé à maintes fois de dormir mais sans succès. Elle avait eu peur, mais peur de quoi ? Elle s'était tournée et retournée jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente enfin à descendre…la voix de Père qui menaçait cet homme … sa tête … ses yeux … _»

'J'ai été comme paralysée, continua t-elle. Ses yeux … au début il étaient normaux et puis après … ils les a ouverts en grand et je suis devenue bloquée, il m'avait comme pétrifiée, je dirais même paralysée, je tremblais de tous mes membres, je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre geste … »

Sakura la regarda. _« C'était ce qui lui étaient arrivés à Sasuke et elle, la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontrés Oroshimaru lors de leur second examen… _

'_Il semblerait que je puisse m'amuser encore plus que prévu', souriait Oroshimaru._

_Puis il avait reprit par : 'Bien commençons …la bataille pour nos rouleaux …en mettant nos vies en jeu…'_

_Tout d'un coup ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et ils avaient été cloués sur place. Ils avaient été imprégnés d'une image de mort avec toute impossibilité de bougé…_ »

'Comment as-tu fait pour te sauver alors ?' demanda avidement Sakura.

'La voix de Père, elle me demandait de me sauver, de partir. Au début je ne l'entendais pas mais après je me suis reprise ..'

Sakura fut fascinée.

« Est-ce bien Hinata ? Comment a t-elle pu se reprendre ? Sasuke avait été obligé de s'enfoncer un Kunaï sur le genou. Depuis quand est-elle devenue forte ? »

'C'est mon père qui m'a aidé. Il lui a donné un coup et Oroshimaru a détourné son regard alors j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits.' expliqua t-elle.

Sakura comprit mieux et eut honte de penser que Hinata fut subitement devenue forte.

' Il a voulut m'envoyer un Kunaï mais je me suis baissé à temps … mais il m'a attrapé bien avant que je vous prévienne et …'

'Et … ?', l'activa Naruto.

'Il ne t'a pas tué ?' s'étonna Neji.

'Il a voulut me garder en vie pour que je vous prévienne qu'il est de retour.'

Sakura prit peur, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

' Tsunade Sama, est ce que cela veut-il dire qu'il a prit le corps de Sasuke ?'

' Cela fait, en effet trois ans que Oroshimaru n'a pas donné signe de vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est bel et bien le corps de Sasuke … mais il est certain qu'il a maîtrisé d'autres techniques … '

Elle s'adressa à Hinata :

' Que t'as t-il fait ?'

'Avant de partir, il m'a laissé un sceau…'

Sakura se rappela alors le sceau maudit qu'avait laissé Oroshimaru à Sasuke.

' Sur les lèvres … finit-elle. »

'Sur tes lèvres ? se moqua Neji, Hinata ne soit pas idiote, Oroshimaru ne laisse pas de sceaux maudits sur les lèvres, c'est sur les épaules des personnes qui l'intéressent qu'il en donne un. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'intéresse à toi.'

'Neji, peux-tu rester sérieux au lieu de te moquer de Hinata, dit alors Kiba qui était resté silencieux. Moi, je crois tout ce que dit Hinata. Si Oroshimaru lui a laissé un sceau sur ses lèvres, ça veut dire …'

'Mais depuis quand Oroshimaru est attiré par les lèvres d'une …'

« Peu importe si ce que dit Hinata est vrai, pensa Tsunade, le plus important est qu'il faut agir vite car apparemment Oroshimaru est devenu plus puissant que je ne le pensais. Mais elle n'a aucune marque sur ses lèvres, il n'a pas dû la mordre, mais alors … quelles en seront les effets ? »

'Naruto, Neji, Kiba occupez-vous d'elle…'

'Mais , commença Naruto, je ne peux pas laissé cet enfoiré s'en prendre à tous les ninja de Konoha, et …Sasuke …'

' Naruto, Oroshimaru n'est pas n'importe quel ninja, il est le plus redoutable. Ce n'est pas votre affaire'

Tsunade faisait les cents pas dans la pièce lorsque enfin Jiraiya se décida à venir.

'Où étais-tu ?'

'Je collectais des informations.'

'Bien, donc tu sais que Oroshimaru a tué un Hyuuga cette nuit…Hyuuga Hiashi … ?' se moqua t-elle.

'En effet, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il a épargné la fille. Pourquoi ?' demanda Jiraiya.

' Je ne sais pas ce que mijote Oroshimaru, mais il a laissé un sceau sur les lèvres de cette fille.'

'Un sceau sur les lèvres, et ben dis donc nôtre bon vieux collègue a bien changé. Et moi qui croyait que j'étais le seul qui était attiré par les femmes. C'est une bonne idée. Je crois que je devrais utiliser cette technique pour attirer les filles dans mes filets.'

'Il n'est pas l'heure de plaisanter Jiraiya. Oroshimaru ne devrait pas être loin du village de Konoha. Tu peux toujours le rattraper.'

Jiraiya réfléchit.

' Et le jeune Uchiwa ?'

'Il semblerait qu'il ait prit son corps.'

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ de Hinata.**

Des chunnins, des genins, des ambus, ils étaient tous partis à la recherche de Oroshimaru. Dans le village tout le monde se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

'Un sceau sur les lèvres, tu as déjà entendu ça …'

Mais chaque réplique ne finissait pas par un rire comme l'aurait pensé Hinata, ça les effrayaient de plus en plus.

Certains se demandaient si Oroshimaru n'avait pas prit le corps de Sasuke. Cela faisait trois ans, et tous savaient que dans trois ans il utiliserait le corps de Sasuke. Et le fait que Hinata devait prévenir les autres de son retour ne voulait-il pas tout dire ?

« Uchiwa Itachi n'allait-il pas intervenir ? »

Pourtant Hinata n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de Oroshimaru, et à sa plus grande honte elle ne pensait qu'aux lèvres de Oroshimaru et à sa dernière phrase. Bien sûr elle ne l'avait répété à personne, mais se peut-il qu'elle irait suivre le chemin qu'avait prit Sasuke.

Il y a trois ans, Uchiwa Sasuke avait quitté le village pour rejoindre Oroshimaru, ferait-elle la même chose ? Les autres auraient-ils le temps de l'en empêcher ?

Des jours passèrent et Hinata n'arrivait pas à oublier Oroshimaru, il occupait toutes ses pensées, et à la déception de tout le monde, personne ne l'avait retrouvé. A son avis, il avait dû quitter le village à l'heure qu'il est. Et il devait sans doute préparer un plan pour détruire Konoha : son plus cher rêve.

°°°

Hinata se torturait dans son lit. Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, elle lui faisaient atrocement souffrir, elles lui brûlaient. C'est comme si on lui avait jeté de l'eau bien bouillante sur ses lèvres. Elle lui piquaient.

Hinata plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour faire cesser la douleur.

Lorsqu'elle cria, un médic arriva et la regarda.

' Que vous arrive t-il ?'

Mais Hinata était incapable de parler.

'Je vais chercher Tsunade Sama …'

Tsunade Sama arriva bien vite et regarde suspicieusement Hinata qui se tordait de douleur. Elle essaya de la guérir en prononçant une technique mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Oroshimaru, quelle est donc ce sceau ? »

Hinata en avait les larmes aux yeux.

' Il veut que j'aille le rejoindre', répondit alors Hinata.

'Non'

'J'ai mal.'

'Je trouverais comment faire partir cette douleur.'

Après l'avoir endormie, Tsunade retourna dans son bureau et chercha dans ses livres.

Hinata se réveilla dans la nuit et sortit de l'Hospital à pas de loup.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dehors, elle se rappela des dernières paroles que lui avaient prononcé Tsunade Sama :

' Que je le veuille ou non, tu vas partir le rejoindre. Pas parce qu'il te demande, pas parce que tu as mal, pas parce que tu veux te venger, juste parce que tu en as mare d'être un fardeau. Hinata, tu es forte, tu peux devenir puissante. Ne te laisse pas berner par Oroshimaru. Si je dois te conseiller quelque chose, c'est de jouer le jeu et t'empêcher Oroshimaru d'arriver à ses fins. Je crois qu'en t'embrassant, Oroshimaru s'en est pris à son propre piège. En te faisant mal, il a voulut que tu le rejoignes. Tu vas le faire…mais tu vas aussi essayer de détruire ses projets. Lui, il n'est pas censé savoir la vraie raison de ta venue. Tu es notre seul espoir Hinata, nous comptons sur toi. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours été rejeté, obtenu des missions de rang A, B, C et D. Cette fois, c'est une mission de rang purement S. Tu vas devoir y mettre du tien et faire beaucoup plus d'efforts. Bien sur si tu perds je ne serais pas étonné, mais sache que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour cette mission, c'est Oroshimaru lui-même qui t'a choisit. En attendant que je trouve ce remède avant qu'il ne torture, tu vas devoir jouer la comédie.'

Hinata regarda une dernière fois le village de Konoha avant de murmurer :

'J'essaierais'

°°°

'Quoi ? mais que vous a t-il prit de l'envoyer, elle ? cria la Sensei de Hinata. Hinata n'est qu'une ….elle ne pourra jamais affronter Oroshimaru, mais c'est …insensé.'

Jiraiya et Tsunade la regardaient.

'Elle n'y arrivera jamais.' Continua t-elle.

'N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas moi qui l'envoie. C'est Oroshimaru qui l'a appelé.'

' C'est…n'importe quoi', dit-elle avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

°°°

'QUOI ? Hinata…Hinata a quitté le village pour rejoindre Oroshimaru ? s'étonna Naruto.

Sakura eut un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Ce qui étaient arrivés il y a trois ans à Naruto et elle, arrivaient désormais à Shino et Kiba qui, lui, n'y croyait pas et se prenait la tête dans les mains.

'Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit de faire ça ? Hinata …elle n'est pas idiote au point de …'

Neji le regardait.

'Moi j'étais sûre qu'elle irait le rejoindre.'

'Neji, tu pourrais arrêter de la regarder comme une vulgaire …

Shino fut interrompu par Neji qui finissait : 'Pour venger son père, un Hyuuga est prêt à tout.'

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, Neji n'avait considéré Hinata comme une Hyuuga. En l'entendant dire ça, ils se reprirent.

« Neji avait raison, pensaient-ils. Eux-même si l'un de leur parent serait mort, ils iraient se venger …comme l'avait fait il y a trois ans …Sasuke. Pour se venger de son frère … il est partit chercher le pouvoir. Hinata remplissait son devoir de ninja de Konoha, pas seulement de Hyuuga mais de ninja de Konoha. Mais était-elle obligée de partir seule, sans prévenir les autres ? »

_°°°_

Hinata arriva enfin devant la maison de Oroshimaru.

Elle avança péniblement devant elle. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il faisait sombre. La lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas dans la pièce.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et la silhouette de Oroshimaru apparut :

'Je t'attendais …**Hinata**'

**Prochain Chapitre** : Un petit aperçu !

'C'est ça que tu cherches ?' demanda t-il (Oroshimaru) à Hinata en secouant une serviette blanche.

'S'il vous plaît, rendez-la moi'

'Sors de l'eau'

'Mais, rendez-moi d'abord ma serviette après je pourrais sortir'

'Tu ne peux pas sortir sans ta serviette ?'

'Mais …'

'Sors de l'eau', ordonna t-il de son air autoritaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu** : En fait pour te répondre franchement, je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non Oroshimaru a pris le corps de Sasuke ! Car je voulais faire genre il a pris le corps de Sasuke mais qu'il a gardé son apparence !en tout cas Hinata voit le visage de Oroshimaru et non pas le visage de Sasuke sinon elle aurait cru que c'était Sasuke !

Ensuite si Hinata pense toujours à Oroshimaru c'est à cause du sceau sur ses lèvres ! en tout cas merci pour la review !

**Elenthya** : Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis Hinata et Oroshimaru, en fait c'est mon personnage détesté et la fille que je préfère !En tout cas merci pour la review !

**Mareva** : Merci pour la review !Oroshimaru a sa vrai apprence, il a son visage, le visage de Oroshimaru !Je préfère aussi celui de Oroshimaru avec son air froid, autoritaire et distant que celui de Sasuke !En tout cas merci !

NDA : Oroshimaru a sa vrai tête et son vrai corps !

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation 

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, Oroshimaru se mit à rire :

'Je savais que tu viendrais … **Hinata**'

Hinata ferma les yeux. Il avait une de ces manies de prononcer son prénom qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

Il l'attira à lui et lui enserra la taille de son bras en la collant à lui.

'Tes lèvres cherchaient les miennes, n'est ce pas ?'

Sans même la laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara férocement de ses lèvres, et la força à y répondre. Au moment où sa langue toucha la sienne, Hinata se sentit nauséeuse.

Hinata sentit la langue de Oroshimaru s'agrandir .. se rallonger pour explorer à loisir sa bouche. Il lécha sa langue, s'attarda sur son palais avant de plonger plus au fond. Hinata avait dû mal à respirer.

'Que faisait-il ?'

Soudain il la lâcha et la repoussa plus loin comme si elle était la peste. Hinata eut peur soudainement.

« Et s'il avait perçu ce qu'elle était venue faire ? »

Il fit signe à un de ses hommes de s'approcher.

'Montres-lui sa chambre à coucher.'

°°°

Hinata suivit l'homme qui traversa un long couloir avant de s'arrêter à l'avant dernière pièce.

'Voici ta chambre.'

Elle l'observa un long moment.

' Où puis-je prendre ma douche ?' demanda t-elle.

'Il n'y a pas de salle de bains, ici.'

Hinata le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Mais alors comment faisaient-ils pour se laver ?

_Soudain elle pensa à Oroshimaru qui l'avait embrassé, il ne s'était jamais lavé …. »_

' Il y a un lac derrière … c'est là que nous nous lavons.'

Hinata fut rassurée mais pas longtemps.

'Tu peux aller prendre un bain dans le lac maintenant si tu veux.'

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Hinata se demandait un moment pourquoi il lui suggérait de le prendre maintenant. Ses yeux qui scrutèrent son corps la réveilla.

« Il veut m'espionner, soupçonna t-elle »

'Je veux d'abord me reposer', répondit-elle.

'Mais …'

'J'ai besoin de dormir après ce long voyage'

°°°

Hinata s'allongea sur son lit et repensa aux paroles de Tsunade.

« Sache que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour cette mission, c'est Oroshimaru lui-même qui t'a choisit. »

Hinata s'endormit enfin.

°°°

Le soir, un autre homme, entra dans sa chambre et lui laissa de la nourriture pour manger.

Hinata qui n'était pas trop confiante, daigna la manger même si elle avait grand faim.

« Ne prenons pas de risques maintenant, tous comptent sur toi Hinata. Ne perds pas aussi vite. »

Après s'être rallongée dans son lit, elle repensa à sa vie d'avant.

Son père qui n'arrêtait pas de la comparer à sa sœur. Elle était une petite faible, une petite peureuse. Sa lutte pour entrer à l'académie, sa rencontre avec les autres ninjas, elle était souvent de côté….Naruto qui ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard …Ses co-équipiers : Kiba Kun et Shino Kun … les seuls qui la respectaient …son père mort …Oroshimaru …sa mission …celle que Neji, qui la trouvait idiote aurait voulu avoir …celle que Naruto, celui qu'elle aimait secrètement mais lui regardait Sakura Chan, aurait voulu avoir …celle que beaucoup auraient voulu avoir …sauf elle.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit. Elle aperçut le lac et se décida à aller se prendre un bain pour se rafraîchir les idées, et avec un peu de chances tous les hommes de Oroshimaru dormiraient.

°°°

Elle se dévêtit et se plongea dans l'eau froide du lac. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement dans l'eau, elle se détendit.

« Pourquoi est ce que ça arrivait à elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?C'est clair que ses lèvres ne lui faisaient plus mal mais vivre auprès de méchants pervers ce n'était pas la meilleure vie. Autant souffrir que vivre ici.

Elle avait tant rêvé que le premier homme qui lui volerait un baiser serait Naruto Kun, mais c'était cet ennemi, l'ennemi juré de Naruto …Tous ses rêves se détruisaient petit à petit. »

Elle toucha l'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage.

(NDA : Ce n'était pas vraiment un lac. C'était une cascade d'eau.)

Elle nagea un bon moment pour se remettre les idées en place lorsque soudain, elle entendit une voix sifflante :

'Alors, tu commences à apprécier cet endroit ?'

Hinata se retourna et vit Oroshimaru qui était adossé à un arbre. Elle se plongea un peu plus dans l'eau pour l'empêcher de voir un bout de son corps.

En la voyant faire ceci, Oroshimaru se mit à rire.

Elle avança lentement vers le rocher où elle avait déposé serviette et vêtements. Mais à sa grande surprise, tout avait disparut.

'C'est ça que tu cherches ?' demanda t-il en secouant une serviette blanche.

'S'il vous plaît, rendez-la moi'

'Sors de l'eau'

'Mais, rendez-moi d'abord ma serviette après je pourrais sortir'

'Tu ne peux pas sortir sans ta serviette'

'Mais …'

'Sors de l'eau', ordonna t-il de son air autoritaire.

Hinata cherchait un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher après qu'elle serait sortit de l'eau.

' Viens jusqu'à moi' dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

'Mais ce n'est pas bien.'

'Je t'ai demandé de venir … sinon … je vais devoir te tuer pour voir ce corps que tu veux absolument me cacher.'

Hinata sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Un seul sacrifice Hinata, juste un seul, pour prouver aux autres que tu as bien mené ta mission. Que tu n'as pas perdu facilement. Juste un seul … »

Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« J'ai tant rêvé que la première personne qui verrait mon corps soit Naruto … encore brisé ! »

Elle se leva. Pendant qu'elle avançait, l'eau qui la couvrait se dégageait petit à petit. Oroshimaru apprécia le corps qui lui faisait face.

Elle continua de marcher plus rapidement et se trouva enfin face de lui.

Hinata reprit sa serviette et se la passa rapidement tout autour au dessous des bras.

Et comme Hinata le craignait, il la retourna et l'enserra par la taille. Elle était maintenant de dos à lui.

'Je déteste qu'on me cache _quelque chose_', siffla t-il.

Il posa un de ses doigts sur sa gorge et Hinata déglutit difficilement. Il le laissa descendre le long de sa gorge puis sur son bras, tandis que sa langue qui s'était rallongée une fois de plus savourait son cou et le haut de sa poitrine.

Hinata en frissonnait, pas de plaisir, ni de désir, mais de haine et de rage. Elle fulminait. Comment osait-il la toucher de cette manière ?

_« Un autre sacrifice, pensa t-elle, juste un autre … »_

Son autre main qui enserrait son ventre, chercha une issue pour trouver le contact de son corps.

'S'il vous plaît arrêtez, supplia Hinata en pleurant'

Il la lâcha aussitôt et s'en alla.

Hinata se cacha le visage des mains.

« Elle avait tant rêvé que le premier homme qui toucherait son corps soit Naruto … encore brisé »

Elle replongea dans l'eau pour désinfecter les traces de Oroshimaru sur son corps. Enfin, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Oroshimaru qui l'avait regardé faire se mit à rire.

'Anko … je t'ai trouvée une très intéressante remplaçante … **Hinata**.'


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que j'ai été très longue dans le postage de cette fic, mais je vais vous en donné la raison. Quand j'ai envoyé le chapitre 4, et ben je me suis aperçue quand j'étais sur un forum que j'étais en avance sur le manga. Comme je ne lis pas sur les livres, moi je suis l'animé et les scans, j'ai su que dans les livres ils sont vraiment pas du tout au même point. Et je me suis rendue compte que je faisais comme du spoiler, et comme c'est ma première fic Naruto, je sais pas comment ça marche. Alors j'ai repris, je me suis dit que maintenant je pense que ça ira, alors je vous prie de m'excuser.

Je remercie tous mes revieweurs de cette fic : **Dark-Mione** : ah tu me suis aussi ici ! **ixia62**, ouais ben je vois pas d'oro & Hina, et donc j'ai voulu essayer, je suis plutôt du genre avec les couples bizarres ! **Enora Black**, oui ça devient vraiment très chaud entre eux-deux, **Cordons-bleus**, je sais bien où va mener l'histoire, ça va être juste un petit peu long, peut-être encore 5 à 6 chapitres pour boucler cette fic, **Goudou**, c'est pas grave si tu lis pas la fic, c'est Hina &Oro et je sais pas si j'ai envie de ramener Naruto, **Mareva**, moi aussi j'aime pas trop quand on voit trop des fics du même couple, à la fin c'est toujours pareil, **Shihode**, tes instincts pervers ? eu ouais ben comme tu le vois .. lol , **LaMayonnaiseSauvage**, merci pour ces beaux compliments, **spidigirlx le ligth side de kybi** ah toi aussi u écris des fics de Oro, tu pourras me donner les titres de ta fic parce que j'aimerais bien tenter, j'ai lu qu'une seule fic sur Naruto, c'était un Itachi & Hinata « le pacte du diable) vraiment trop bien, alors j'aime bien lire autour des méchants ! **Ariel,** désolée du retard !

Chapitre 5 : Soumission et devoir toute seule.

Oroshimaru n'avait eu dans sa vie qu'une femme qu'il avait apprécié : Anko.

Anko, son élève, son …

Il y avait tant de mots pour elle. Cette imbécile le considérait comme un dieu. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il demandait. Elle apprenait vite et bien pour ne pas tomber dans son estime. Il aimait bien qu'elle se mette à genoux face à lui, qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi pour lui.

Tuer, tuer et tuer. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui avait appris de nombreuses techniques afin qu'elle puisse l'aider. Oroshimaru la considérait comme rien. Mais il avait appris que cette imbécile était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait, le vénérait …

Et lui, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était justement le mot AMOUR. Il ne voulait pas qu'on reste près de lui pour l'aimer, non il voulait que les gens le servent, c'est tout.

Et comme, elle ne lui servait plus à rien, il l'avait jeté, il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Mais cette Hinata avait quelque chose de spéciale. Il voulait lui apprendre ces techniques, il voulait qu'elle tue mais qu'elle lui fasse plaisir aussi.

Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. D'habitude il ne s'intéressait jamais aux corps de ses « élèves », il ne les embrassait jamais, alors pourquoi Diable cette fille lui faisait des effets ? Il voulait la tuer à tout prix, la tuer pour lui faire des effets aussi diaboliques, la tuer pour le motif qu'elle ne le laissait pas dormir en paix en ce moment.

Et ce corps qu'il venait de voir, il était tout simplement…

Avoir un si beau corps, un tel caractère devrait être interdit.

Il se maudit lui-même. Il aurait dû la tuer le jour où il avait assassiné son père. Mais il avait eu besoin d'elle pour prévenir les autres qu'il était de retour. Mais maintenant il pouvait la tuer, non ? Elle ne lui servait plus à rien. Pourquoi lui avoir donné ce sceau, pourquoi lui avoir ainsi obligé de le rejoindre ? C'était son erreur, il avait juste voulu savoir si ça marchait, si son nouveau sceau fonctionnait parfaitement. Mais chaque fois qu'il la voyait …

Il se redressa. Il se demandait maintenant si son sceau avait bien fonctionné. Normalement il devrait avoir que des effets sur l'autre personne et pas à lui …mais … et si ça marchait aux deux.

« Je la tuerais », siffla t-il.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se leva et essaya de trouver la cuisine. Elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver, au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'elle allait et venait elle bouscula quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, elle vit Oroshimaru. Il l'attira à lui et demanda sensuellement :

'Me cherchais-tu ?'

'Euh … '

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre dans ces circonstances.

'Je pensais que vous auriez faim et voulais savoir où était la cuisine.'

Satisfait de savoir qu'elle le cherchait vraiment, il la repoussa. Il aimait que les gens le cherche, pense à lui, ne se passe plus de lui mais le contraire … il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Cette nuit, il avait pensé deux secondes que s'il la tuait il le regretterait. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait étrangement, il sentait qu'elle n'avait jamais envie de le voir et pourtant lui il voulait que les autres ET MÊME ELLE ne pense qu'à lui.

'C'est un prétexte pour me regarder ? demanda t-il en rigolant.'

« S'il savait combien j'évite de le croiser ! »

'Tu crois peut-être que c'est moi qui fais la cuisine ici ?', s'énerva t-il.

'Je … '

Il appela un de ses hommes et lui demanda d'aller lui montrer la cuisine.

Hinata suivit aussitôt l'homme et regarda la cuisine qui était dans un piteux état.

'Et c'est ici que vous faîtes la cuisine ?'

'Oui' répondit l'homme.

Hinata commença à préparer elle-même le repas tandis qu'un des hommes surveillait ce qu'elle faisait.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini, elle alla déposer le repas dans la grande salle.

A son arrivée, Oroshimaru qui parlait avec un de ses hommes fut surpris de voir Hinata entrer et ne cessa de l'observer.

Hinata n'osa pas lever les yeux même si elle sentait le puissant regard gourmand de Oroshimaru poser sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout déposer, elle quitta la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour **Hinata »**

« Orochimaru Sama, vous n'avez pas faim ? »

« Qui me dit que tu ne tentes pas de nous tuer ? »

« Votre homme a vu tout comment je faisais la cuisine ! »

Poqué au vif, il s posta devant elle tandis qu'elle évitait son regard.

« Hinata, je déteste que l'on ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, dit-il d'un ton froid »

Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et il l'attira à elle. Lorsque leurs deux corps furent collés l'un à l'autre il soutint son regard et essaya de lire en elle.

« Arrêtez je vous en prie »

Il lui tiora les cheveux.

« Cela fait deux fois depuis hier que tu me donne des ordres, et je DETESTE CA ! »

« … »

« Tu étais fatiguée hier c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit mai à présent tu vas m'écouter. Je veux que tu m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, lorsque quelque chose me plait de le faire, je ne veux pas d'objection, enfin lorsque je te parle, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! »

Hinata lutta contre ses propres pensées.

« J'aurais bien voulu te menacer mais comme j'ai déjà tué ton père … »

Hinata fit passer son pire regard noir, ce qui fut une fatale erreur car il la paralysa une nouvelle fois.

Elle fut incapable de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Hinata, ne joue pas avec moi car tu vas perdre ! Tu n'as peut-être plus de père mais tu as des amis ! et Pleins d'amis. Si tu tiens à eux, fais-moi le plaisir de suivre mes ordres. »

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez »

Il la toisa un instant avant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« oui »

« Voyons, si tu seras entreprenante alors ! »

Il posa ses lèvres férocement sur celles de Hinata et l'obligea à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour le laisser passer sa langue dans la bouche de Hinata à sa guise.

Il passa ses longues mains sous le pull de Hinata et l'attira près du lit. Il se coucha sur elle et la couvrit de baisers sur le cou, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux étaient mouillés.

Il se releva .

« N'oublie pas Hinata, que tu es en ma possession, je veux dorénavant que tu me sois soumise et que tu respecte mes ordres, ils deviennent tes devoirs ! »

Et il s'en alla.

« Elle l'énervait, qu'avait-elle de plus qu'Anko ? Jamais il n'avait été tenté d'embrasser une de ses prisonnières, jamais il n'était tant attirée par une faible, jamais il n'avait rebroussé chemin devant des larmes. La prochaine fois il ne se laissera pas amadouer »

Lorsque Oroshimaru quitta la pièce, Hinata prit son oreiller et enfonça son visage dessus pour y pleurer amèrement. Elle le détestait, elle avait sacrifié plein de choses, le baiser, la vue de son corps, qu'il la touche, tout cela c'était Naruto Kun qui devait faire en premier, mais elle ne laissera jamais Oroshimaru passer une nuit avec elle, jamais.

Non elle était juste à Naruto Kun et à personne d'autres. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il la sauve, mais cette mission était à elle, juste à elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas demander aux autres de l'aider et elle avait tout intérêt à suivre les ordres de Oroshimaru car elle le sentait bien capable d'aller tuer ses amis. Et que penserait alors Kiba Kun, Shino Kun et Neji Kun d'elle ?

« Non il en est hors de question Naruto. Tu n'iras pas chercher Sasuke et Hinata. »

« Eh la vielle, que tu le veuille ou non je le ferais »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Naruto, dit alors Jiraiya, tout seul tu mourras, tu as besoin d'entraînement »

« On a pas le temps merde … »

« Naruto, Hinata devra faire face à Oroshimaru toute seule, quoi qu'il lui fasse, quoi qu'il lui dise, seule elle pourra s'aider d'elle-même. On ne peut pas l'aider »

« Tsss »


End file.
